


Detroit: BH Imagines

by DeviatingMyCode



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt / Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, gender neutral reader, headcanons, human / android relationship, male reader - Freeform, touch starved, touch starved reader, touchstarved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviatingMyCode/pseuds/DeviatingMyCode
Summary: A collection of X Reader imagine fics, built from requests from both here, and Tumblr. If you want to request a one shot, comment on this work, or send an ask to my tumblr, @Deviatingmycode !





	1. Introduction / Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to explain rules and such o3o

Hello guys, gals and nonbinary pals! I love Detroit and I love one shots, so I figured why not smush them all together? This will be a collection of X Readers made from requests from you guys! I am more than happy to write for male/gender neutral readers as well as femm readers! Don’t be shy! Tags will be updated as and when they need to be!

So! Here are the rules: 

  * In your request, please state: 
  * The characters involved 
  * The pronouns you want 
  * The general scenario you want 
  * OR: If you’re unsure quite what you want, you can [pick some prompts from this list on my tumblr](https://deviatingmycode.tumblr.com/post/176692611926/prompts-list)! 
  * No characters are off limits, go wild! 
  * No NSFW (For now). If I decide to do some NSFW imagines, they’ll probably have a work of their own. 



 

Thank you for reading! Hopefully I’ll be hearing from y’all soon, I already have a few ideas on stuff I want to do, so keep a look out!  

 

-Miles <3 


	2. Let Me Stop You (Connor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor leaves for Jericho, you catch him just before he does and try to convince him to leave them, to not prosecute a people who are fighting peacefully for their right to live. As you’d grown close in the time you’d known each other, you believed you could. 
> 
> Prompts Used: 
> 
> “Maybe in another world.”   
> “You’re not very intimidating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request came from an anon on Tumblr, who actually requested a few! So I might actually make a sequel to this, who knows *eyes emoji* Enjoy!

You struck the desk with your fist, sending shock waves through Hank as he stared up at you. “And you just GAVE HIM the key? How could you be so stupid?” Hank held up a hand, attempting to quell the raging fire before him. “Hey- listen to me! They’re just gonna throw the boy in a dumpster if he doesn’t solve this! I had to do something.” You ran a hand through your hair, biting the inside of your cheek.  

You didn’t want this. 

_This was wrong._  

What had the people of Jericho done, thus far?  

They’d led peaceful protests, marched in the streets demanding nothing but, what? The right to live? Basic, human rights? These ‘machines’ who had shown more humanity than most people. They could have shot Chris, Ben, shit- even Hank during this investigation. But their leader never let his people go that far. Markus, the heterochromatic android that came back from the dead, showed more mercy than you’d seen in a long time.  

You wanted Deviants to be free, you didn’t care anymore. Yes, a lot of the Deviants they’d come across had to be broken free of their coding in violent situations, but could you really blame them? “What, you want these Androids to get away with what they’re doing?” Hank’s eyes bore into you but there was something... Like he was challenging you to say it.  “Yes, Hank.” You hissed in a whisper, leaning down so that only he could hear you. “You can call me a traitor, a Deviant sympathizer or whatever; but you look me in the eyes and tell me these people aren’t alive. That they’re not people. That they’re not being shot down by the thousands because they dared to want.” His brow furrowed, and he leant his head on his hand; letting out a huff. You rubbed your forehead, a headache seeping into the forefront.  

“These people have had to wake up at the worst possible time. Think about it, what Deviant do we know that has actually come to terms with their free will in a safe, caring environment? Hmm?” You slid the file from the Ortiz case in front of him, splaying your fingers out on its cover. Your eyes were filled with a fiery resolve. “Carlos Ortiz tortured his Android for over a year before he snapped. Todd Williams was confirmed a drug dealer after his death and there were clear signs of abuse in that house. He was not someone capable of raising a child. If his Android care taker hadn’t attacked him, who knows what the fate of that little girl would have been? Carl Manfred’s Android, now leader of the Android revolution, he was provoked by Carl’s son. Can you see a pattern? Abuse. These poor people are being FORCED to wake up from their pre-written instructions because if they don’t, they die.”  

“Alright, alright keep your damn voice down, you’re gonna draw attention to yourself.” Hank stood up, a hand on your shoulder. “I know, goddamn it, I know. You don’t have to lecture me you fuckin’ moron, I’m on your side.” He let out a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Connor’s on the edge of Deviancy himself, if not already there.” You leant back, trying to find a trace of a lie in his eyes. You trusted Hank, lord knows he’d saved you more times than you could count. But with this kind of thing, you always had to be sure. You rubbed the back of your neck, a creeping fear making its way up your spine. If Connor destroyed Jericho and woke up afterwards, he’d be destroyed. He’d be sick with guilt and do who knows what. You had to stop it, for his sake.

 

_And yours._

 

You pushed those thoughts from your mind. Your selfish, selfish thoughts. Thoughts of after the revolution, of what you could be, who you could be with.

 

_Stop it._

 

“What are we going to do?” You questioned the older man, shaking your head of your thoughts; trying to piece together some sort of plan. “Is Connor still down there?” You wanted to hope you could catch him before he left the DPD, you hoped to God that he was still looking through the evidence. “I’ve got no fuckin’ clue, I’ve been suspended for assaulting Perkins, no one’s gonna tell me anything for a few weeks at least.” He drummed his fingers on the top of his desk absentmindedly. “I got no idea where Connor is, but if you want to try and find him...” He eyed Fowler’s office, the Captain was in a heated discussion with Perkins who was now cradling his probably-broken nose. “I won’t tell em. Just... Make sure you bring him back in one piece.”  

 

You nodded, turning on your heels, one destination in mind.

**The evidence locker.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Ferndale station..." Connor whispered, the signals in his brain firing rapidly as he tried to find the best route from the DPD Plaza that would be most efficient. He heard the electronic beep that signaled the door opening and light footsteps. He turned, ready to fight past the person or people who were going to get in his way. 

 

But he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

You were stood before him, marveling at the evidence on the back wall behind him. Your eyes then fixed on him, your jaw setting.He spoke your name, but you could hardly hear it over the thumping of your heart. Your labored breathing a result of your frantic chase down here. 

"What are you doing?" You asked simply, trying not to sound like you were antagonizing him. You weren't, this is what he was designed for. You just had to break him out of it. 

"I am going to accomplish my mission, Detective." He went to move past you but you side stepped into his path, blocking him. 

"You found Jericho, didn't you?" You couldn't help the strain in your voice, you knew this was going to destroy him if Cyberlife didn't get the chance.  _No_. You wouldn't let that happen.

He stood up straight, smoothing out his tie like he always did. "I believe I have found an important piece of evidence to ensure its discovery, yes." His chocolate eyes dug into your soul as you stared at him, your fists balling at your sides. 

"I can't let you go, Connor." Your eyes were determined and you stood as tall as you could. "And why not, Detective? We're working towards the same goal: to stop the spread of Deviancy. If I do not complete my mission, I'll be dismantled." You blinked a few times, you swear you heard something in his voice, a twinge... 

 

Fear.

 

_Connor was afraid to die._  

 

"These are your people, Connor. Deviants aren't criminals by default, they're just trying to live! Why can't you see that?" His brow creased as he stared down at you, a questioning gaze lingering in his brown eyes. “My mission, Detective, is to find the leader of the Android rebellion and take him in for analysis. I won’t let anyone, or  _anything_  get in my way.” He tried to push past you again, but you stood your ground. You knew he could easily overpower you, you were no match for his sophisticated fighting software or his superior strength. You had to talk your way through this. 

“Let me past.” 

“No!” 

His voice was firm, but so was your determination. You’d spent the last few weeks getting to know this Android and you refused to believe he was nothing more than a computer program in a human shell. The way he’d learnt and adapted, the way he refused to shoot that girl at Kamski’s house, the way he’d comforted you when no one else had noticed...

**_No._ **

He was just becoming himself, he couldn’t destroy that now.

“I won’t let you leave Connor, I won’t let you tear down a race of people that just want their freedom.” 

You squared your shoulders, not letting any emotion slip through your carefully built facade. Connor was on the brink of making one of the biggest mistakes of his life and you weren’t going to let it happen.

**“** **You’re not very intimidating.** **”**  A chuckle floated on his breath, accenting his words with careless abandon at your attempt to look menacing. Your small stature and his clear physical advantage weren’t helping your situation. He was trying to joke, to ease the tense atmosphere in the room. There, that was the Connor you wanted to save. The Connor that made jokes, learned sarcasm simply to piss off Gavin, the Connor that  _cared_  and hadn’t thrown you to the side when you stood in his way; despite the clear fact that he  _could_.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you’ve never felt anything, not felt a single emotion. Didn’t feel fear when Hank nearly fell off the building, or- or empathy when Kamski asked you to kill Chloe, or-” Connor frowned, realizing his attempts to kindle the friendship you’d built to his advantage. There was no hint of humor in your voice, only steel forged in a fire that he wasn’t going to quell any time soon. Or, so he thought.

“Do you want me to be dismantled, Detective?” The break in his voice broke you. Your shiny resolve crumbling to ashes as your fire was washed away. Guilt and sadness for this poor, lost soul drowned everything out. “Don’t be stupid, I could never want that.” You looked to the floor and noticed, his hands were shaking. He’d balled them into fists to try and contain the tremors, but they still came. “I know you’re scared, I know you think this is the only thing that you think can save you but...” Connor hooked a finger under your chin, bringing your eyes to his, interrupting your spiel. “Markus cannot win this. There is no other way, Detective, for this to go. I have to follow my instructions, it is my purpose. What am I, if not a Deviant Hunter?” 

Tears brimmed your eyes at the look on his face. You didn’t trust your voice to stay steady, so you kept silent. “Deviants are dangerous, they have killed humans and they will continue their rampage. I have to stop them.” 

_Regret._

He didn’t want this either, but it was the only thing he could do to save himself, to save  _you_. His instructions obstructing him from going through with what he  _wanted_. What he  _wanted_ didn’t matter right now, because he didn’t know  ** _how_**  to want. 

You cared so deeply for the Android sent by Cyberlife, sometimes it was hard to remember he was just an Android. A _tool_  that was sent to aid yourself and Hank to find  _defective machines_ , daring to  _want_  for anything. He’d made such an impact on your life in such a short amount of time, the idea of losing him sent your stomach into spirals and your head into a frenzy. 

“I don’t want you to go...” The tears spilled over and you heard them drip onto the hard, tiled floor. 

You were starting to realise the reality of the situation. He was damned either way. If he left for Jericho, he could end up dismantling the revolution his very own people had built for people like him. People trapped in the confines of what Humanity wanted them to be. But, if he stayed, he’d be forced to return to Cyberlife. He’d be dismantled, analyzed,  ** _destroyed_**. You’d never see him again, you’d see his replacement. A newer, more efficient, more _obedient_ Connor. Not  _your_  Connor. 

“I have no choice.” He swept at the tears on your cheeks, sadness contorting his features. 

_Fuck it._

You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest. It hurt, to have to accept what was about to happen. You just prayed that Markus was strong enough to resist Connor’s efforts and that he’d leave him alive... 

Connor’s frame stiffened, and you felt a heavy blanket of shame wash over you for your impulsive actions. Yet before you could retreat, he’d encased you in his arms, holding onto you like you were the only thing keeping him together. He nuzzled into your neck and you could swear you heard him say something. 

“What?” 

You whispered, scared that if you talked any louder you’d break this fragile moment. He leant back, resting a hand on your cheek. 

You let out a surprised squeak as his mouth met yours, his smooth lips expressing everything he couldn’t just say. All the fear, doubt and affection he felt for you in a single gesture. Your eyes fluttered shut and you melted into the embrace, trying to memorize the feel of his body against yours, desperately trying to lose yourself in the moment. You wanted to forget.

Forget what was at stake.

_What was going to happen to him._

**_What this meant._ **

To forget that this could be the first and last time you’d be able to feel him like this.

You separated from the kiss, panting and dazed; a blush spreading over your cheeks. He rested his forehead against yours. It was such a pure gesture, but you couldn’t help but see the pained expression on his face. Reality came crashing down on you.

“I said,  **maybe in another world** , we'd get this chance.” 

And then he was gone.

He slipped out of your arms like sand through fingers. Slick, without sound and leaving you wonder if maybe you’d just held on a little tighter. Maybe you could have kept him in your arms. 

But you knew that wasn’t possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to the Spotify playlist I listen to while I write stuff like Angst, here's a link!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/m85nzhw88isgnthf9xl6sz248/playlist/6KUPELVm1IDbbuK1mqCXiP?si=ikhSMQvbS9mzSphzLdSHoQ


	3. Touchstarved (Connor x Reader Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor figures out the reader is touchstarved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So inbetween some bigger stuff and working on the requests I've gotten on this work, I wanted to make some more headcanon lists. And being a touchstarved piece of shit, I wanted to make one about just that. So here are some headcanon's on if Connor found out the reader was touchstarved. Enjoy!

  * He wouldn't really pick up on it, at first. 
  * But due to his very curious and observational nature, he would.  
  * He'd notice the way you almost jump when he puts his hand on your arm. 
  * Or how tense you get when he sits so close, your legs touch. 
  * At first, he'd become upset 
  * Convince himself it’s because you're repulsed 
  * He'd start moping around 
  * But he'd then notice that you do it with mostly everyone 
  * But you're not repulsed by affection, because you love hugs 
  * In fact, he never noticed you grimacing 
  * So he starts doing little experiments.  
  * He starts putting his hands on your arms as he passes you 
  * He makes sure he brushes his hand against yours when you pass him something 
  * Or lean against your shoulder when he looks at files at your desk 
  * And instead of getting uncomfortable, he notices you actually leaning closer 
  * Or getting a smile on your face 
  * And he feels... happy. To see a smile on your face 
  * So he keeps doing it 
  * He starts hugging you more often 
  * Resting his hand on yours for a few seconds when you’re talking  
  * Making sure to sit close to you so your thighs are touching 
  * He notices that you're much more chipper than you have been in a while 
  * That every time he gives you affection or so much as brushing his hand against your arm, that your heart rate accelerates, and your pupils dilate. Of course, your heartbeat always increased when someone touched you; accidental or otherwise. But there was something different.  
  * After some extensive researching, he found the term 'touch starved' and found that it well defined what he felt you were experiencing.  
  * And he soon figured out that your increase in mood was because he was offering you physical affection. 
  * He'd feel his thirium pump start to speed up at the prospect that he was encouraging you to be happier and more affectionate.  
  * You were clearly a very affectionate person, he thought it irrational that you were so starved of it. 
  * After agonizing over it, he'd try to cover the issue with you. 
  * It'd come out incredibly blunt, leave you feeling very embarrassed, but you understood he was just trying to help. 
  * You explained, after some gentle coaxing, that you were convinced people were repulsed by you 
  * Because you'd been starved of affection from your peers when you were young, leaving you to believe it was your fault.  
  * Connor starts holding your hand, at random, for long periods of time 
  * He will have his arms wrapped around you as you talk over notes 
  * If you're just hanging out, he will absolutely be draped over you 
  * He’ll find as many excuses as he can to give you little bits of affection 
  * He just loves making you happy!!!!! He's basically a puppy, love him 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want an actual fic based on this, then I am DOWN. Might write it anyway... *eyes emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything!


End file.
